


I'll Live Longer than You

by laraleealterego



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Attempt at Humor (If you squint real hard), Fluff, Ghibli’s The Tale of Princess Kaguya motivated me to write this, Hurt/Comfort, Imaginary Kingdom, Japanese Folklore-ish? IDK, Knotting, Life Forces, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Verse, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraleealterego/pseuds/laraleealterego
Summary: Hajime found a boy in a blossomed bamboo stalk.He was sure he never asked any god to grant him a son.He took the boy home, nonetheless.





	I'll Live Longer than You

I apologize for discontinuing. I'm very sorry.


End file.
